This invention relates to high voltage switching installations of the type in which several conductors are enclosed within a metal encapsulation in general, and more particularly to an improved voltage transformer for use in such installations.
A type of voltage transformer has been disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,125,297 which permits voltage measurements in a single phase high-voltage switching installation. This prior art voltage transformer includes an insulator body within the metal encapsulation of the high voltage switching installation, which insulating body has a conductive coating on its inner surface facing the high voltage conductor. The conductive coating forms an extended [surface type] electrode which in cooperation with the high voltage conductor surrounded by it forms a high potential capacitor. It is coupled with a low potential capacitor to form a capacitive voltage divider with the output of the low potential capacitor coupled to an amplifier. The low potential capacitor and amplifier are located outside the metal encapsulation. This disclosure however, does not show in detail how such a voltage transformer can be mounted within the metal encapsulation.
With the knowledge that such an arrangement can be used as a voltage transformer, it is the object of this invention to provide such a voltage transformer for mounting in a metal encapsulation in a simple manner and at a low cost.